deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Man (The Road)
A survivor of a post-apocalyptic world that was struck by an unknown apocalyptic event, the Man is attempting to take care of and protect his son, referred to as the Boy. His wife, distraught with the state of the world and the hopelessness of their situation, killed herself sometime after the Boy was born. The duo of father and son finds themselves aimlessly wandering around the wasteland that is the world as they try to find a way of staying safe for short periods of time from bands of roaming cannibals, bandits, and various other threats. When all else fails, the Man keeps a revolver with only two rounds in it, for the purpose of killing himself and the Boy to prevent their suffering should they be captured by one of many roving gangs of cannibals. At some point in their travels, the Man and the Boy stumble upon a mansion being used as a home by cannibals. The cannibals return unexpectedly, and the Man, having already used one round of the gun on a bandit, plans to kill the Boy in order to save him from whatever the cannibals have in store. However, the Cannibals are distracted by some of their captives, and the two manage to escape. After run-ins with various individuals like a blind man and a thief that the Man leaves for dead, the Man is attacked by a mysterious archer, who shoots him in the knee before the Man kills him with a flare gun he scavenged from a boat he found on the coastline. Badly injured, the Man teaches the boy to do whatever it takes to survive, and dies. Distraught, the Boy considers committing suicide with the revolvers only round, only for a family that had been secretly following the Man and the Boy out of concern for the Boy to appear and offer the boy the chance to join their family, assuring him that they're the "good guys." Battle vs. Joel (by BeastMan14) "I think we should have buried the robot with them." Ellie said to Joel as they walked through the woods, their footsteps crunching the leaves beneath their feet. "For the last time, no, Ellie. We're not going back, and that's final." His gruff tone of voice let Ellie know that Joel meant it, and she wisely decided to change the subject. "So, how much farther until we meet Tommy?" Joel shrugged. "I don't know. We didn't exactly keep in touch after Tommy joined the Fireflies." Ellie grinned,"Alright. So, to pass the time, do you want to hear a joke?" "...No." "Oh come on. You're no fun." But little did Joel and Ellie know, this quiet little walk was about to be anything but fun. Could I do it, if it really came down to it? The Man thought to himself as he stroked his sleeping son's hair. Let's hope I never have to find out. With a grunt, the Man pulled himself up. "Alright, kiddo. Time to get moving." The Man crouched down and lightly shook the Boy awake. "Do we have to go, papa?" The Boy sleepily groaned. Grimly, the Man nodded. "Yes. We gotta keep carrying the fire. It's what your mother would want us to do." The Boy nodded and rubbed his eyes before grabbing his father's hand and getting up. Tucking his revolver in his coat pocket, the Man turned to his son and asked, "Ready?" The Boy nodded and replied, "Yes." "Then let's get a move on." Meanwhile... Joel and Ellie had continued walking as the dam on the horizon got closer and closer. "Almost there. Maybe we can stop for a while?" Ellie looked to Joel as he contemplated stopping. "Maybe. Depends on some-Wait, what was that?" Joel paused as the snapping of branches and twigs, a noise far louder than any animal would make by comparison. Putting a finger to his lips, Joel turned and slowly drew his Taurus. Cocking it, he let out a shout of surprise as a rifle round flew by his head. "Ellie, get down!" Quickly ducking behind a rock, Ellie fumbled for her rifle and returned fire in the general direction of the shot. "Agh! You little bitch! Now you're fucking deAGH!" A man's voice cried out from the woods, and was quickly silenced by a shot from Joel. "Shit! They got Danny! Alright, try and flank 'em! Boy, are we gonna eat tonight!" Quickly prepping his last nail bomb, Joel ran behind cover. "Alright, assholes. Come on out, and we won't kill ya right away!" One of the men shouted as he and his friend walked out of the woods, rifles raised and looking for Joel and Ellie. "Right here, asshole." Joel grumbled as he tossed the nail bomb at the men. "Oh shit!" One of the men cried before the bomb exploded, killing him and throwing his companion backward. "Is it over?" Ellie slowly walked out of cover with her rifle pointed at the man's corpse, with Joel standing over it. "Yeah, I think so." "Jesus, Joel. Were those fuckers gonna eat us?" "I...I don't know. Let's just go." As they turned to walk away, a stone slammed into the back of Joel's head and Joel turned just in time to have the second bandit slam into him, pushing him backward. The two slammed into a tree, and Joel repeatedly slammed his fist into the man's face, sending him staggering backwards. As Ellie drew her knife and drove into the bandits back, he pushed her off and slammed into Joel again, this time with no tree to stop them. The men hurtled off the cliff and slammed into a rock fifteen feet below, snapping the bandits spine and sending Joel rolling further down. "Joel!" Ellie cried as she desperately tried to see where Joel was. "I'm fine, Ellie. Just stay there, I'll find a way up. If any more of those men show up, hide. Got it?" "But Joel, I can-" "Do you understand?" Ellie sighed, "Yes, Joel." Dusting himself off, Joel surveyed his surroundings, then noticed a nearby path back up. "Must of been where those hunters came from." Joel said to himself as he began to cautiously work his way over to the path. A few minutes earlier... The Man and the Boy trekked through the woods, silently. Suddenly, gunshots rang out nearby, and men's voices cursing soon followed. But seconds later, the gunfire and shouting stopped. "Get down." The Man whispered, quickly pushing the Boy down and crouching beside him. "Papa..." The Boy began to say, but the Man raised his hand and cut him off. "Stay here. I'm gonna go see what that was." Drawing his revolver, the Man began to creep through the bushes, when a girl's voice said,"Is it over?" and a man replied, "Yeah, I think so." As the Man breathed a sigh of relief and turned to head back to the Boy, the barrel of a rifle pushed against his head. "Put your hands up slowly. Now." The Man stood up, putting his hands into the air. "I'll take that." The man behind him said, taking his revolver out of his hand. No. I need that. The Man thought to himself as the bandit drove the butt of the gun into his back. "Fucking move, asshole. I'm taking you back to camp so we can figure out what to do with ya there." Realizing he had no other choice, the Man began to walk forward, hoping his son was safe. Joel stood hidden in a cluster of bushes, watching a group of men, some armed with guns, others just carrying things like pipes and machetes, stand around a campfire, with two pickup trucks nearby. "Where the hell is that patrol? I sent them out an hour ago, and I'm goddamn starving." One of the men, probably the group's leader, angrily proclaimed. "Well, speak of the devil, and he shall appear." A new man appeared, this one with his rifle pointed at the back of another scraggly looking man. "Well, about damn time, Phillip. Wait, where are the others?" The leader looked behind the man, apparently called Phillip, presumably for these "others". Phillip shook his head, "Dead. This guy and some other chick killed them. Only reason they didn't kill me was because I stayed behind to take a piss, and found this asshole and his shitty gun." The leader angrily kicked the side of a truck. "Damn it! We can't keep losing men like this." He turned and looked back at the group's hostage. "Well, at least you got us some food." He laughed, then punched the man in the face. The Man, vision blurry and head hurting, slammed into the ground. "Well, I'd say we should look on the bright side of things." As the Man staggered to get up, the leader of the bandits wrapped his hand around the Man's neck, hoisting him up and driving him into the side of the truck while drawing a knife from his belt. "Here's what I think we should do with you. We'll leave with you, and cut off little itty bitty pieces for meals every now and then. And then, when I feel bad enough for you, I'll take this little pistol of yours-" He reached out, threw his knife to the ground, took the revolver from Phillip, and pointed it at the Man's head, "-and blow your fucking brains out. Sound good to you, asshole?" The Man's angry stare back at him was all the answer he would get. Driving his fist into the Man's gut, he threw him to the ground, just inches from where his knife is. "Peterson, Milton, get this guy out of my face." The leader grumbled as he stormed off. "Oh, and put this somewhere." The leader handed a man the revolver. As two men, one of whom had his gun, moved in and pulled the Man up by his coat, he quickly grabbed the knife off the ground and drove it into one of the men's throat. He let out a cry of pain, and the Man drew the revolver from his belt and fired it into the head of the other man. He fell back, a smoking wound where most of his forehead used to be. "Oh shit! Kill this son of a bitch!" Phillip cried as he drew his rifle and opened fire, the round just barely missing the Man. Out of ideas, the Man cursed himself for his wastefulness as he fired the other round into Phillip's chest, sending him sprawling out onto the ground. Suddenly, the Man sees a revolver in Phillip's belt, and sprints for it and his rifle, ducking under fire from the other bandits. Grabbing the rifle, he desperately fires it, the shot tearing through the throat of one of the bandits, then uses the last shot on the other bandit. Stopping to load his Smith and Wesson, the Man stands up and closes in on the leader, who is backing away desperately. "Look, alright man, I was fucking with you. I was gonna let ya go, please don't hurt me, plea-" A round from the Man's revolver stops his desperate pleas. Stopping to breath, the Man falls to his knees, checking his revolver' clip and smiling. He had ammo. He could defend himself and his son now, rather than just have to run and hide. As he stood up to leave, the butt of a shotgun slammed into the back of his head and he fell to the ground. "Thought that was the last of us, huh, jackass?" A bandit pointed his shotgun at the Man's face. "Well, it wasn't, and I'm gonna make you pay for these guys. Say goodbye assho-" A gunshot echoed throughout the forest, and the bandit fell to the ground. Joel had killed the bandit, saving the Man's life. "Hey, you alright?" Joel moved to help the Man up, when he forced himself to his feet and pointed the revolver at Joel's head. "Stay back." Holstering his revolver, Joel raised his hands into the air. "Alright, alright. Just calm down. We can go our separate-" The Man cocked the Smith & Wesson. "Give me your gun." "What?" "Your gun, your ammo, your food, anything useful, give it to me. I'm not taking chances with you." Slowly reaching for the brick located on one of the side pouches of his backpack, Joel tried to talk the Man down. "Look, it doesn't have to be like that. Just put the gun down, and we can talk about this." His eyes showing a stare of steely determination, the Man shook his head. "No." Joel sighed, "Fine, your choice." Then hurled the brick into the Man's face. Crying out in pain, the Man staggered and covered his face, and Joel lunged forward, grabbing the man and throwing him to the ground. As the revolver fell out of his grasp, the Man attempted to get up and grab it, but Joel kicked him in the side. "I gave you a warning. I told you we could talk about this!" Joel shouted as he grabbed the Man by the coat collar and threw him backwards into a truck. Noticing an empty beer bottle leaning on the side, the Man grabbed it and hurled it at Joel's head. Quickly ducking, Joel drew his revolver at the Man and pointed it at where he was, only to find an empty space. "The hell did he go?" Joel asked himself as he crouched down and grabbed the shotgun off of the bandit's corpse. Slowly surveying the area, Joel began to walk with the shotgun pointed forward, ready for the Man at any turn. The Man pressed himself against the side of the truck, quietly praying that Joel doesn't spot him as he slowly reached for another gun, a pistol, this one dropped by the first bandit he had shot. Grabbing it, the Man quickly pulled his hand back just as Joel walked up to the bandit corpse. He stopped, looked around, then walked past the truck. The Man took the pistol, aimed, and... Click The gun hadn't been loaded. Hearing the click, Joel quickly whipped around and opened fire with the shotgun, the Man just barely enabling him to roll out of the way and open fire with his revolver, this shot hitting its mark and sending Joel sprawling to the ground. "Fuck!" Joel held his side and shouted in pain. The Man stood up, pointed his revolver at Joel, and walked up to him. "I gave you a chance to survive, and you didn't take it." He said, pushing it against Joel's forehead and preparing to pull the trigger. Suddenly, Joel slammed the butt of the shotgun into the Man's face, stunning him, and then grabbed him and threw him to the ground, driving his face into his face several times, seemingly knocking him out. Applying his last medkit, Joel began to walk away from the Man when a shot grazed his head. Quickly turning, he saw the Man stand up, revolver drawn, and run for Phillip's rifle. I have to...reach that rifle. Can't let him kill me. Can't...won't...leave my son alone in this world. The Man thought to himself as he dived for the rifle, grabbing it, cocking it and turning to find Joel gone. Lowering the rifle, the Man was uncertain. Could he walk away, find the Boy, and risk this man coming after him? Or should he finish him off, and risk dying without his son ever knowing what happened to him? In that moment of uncertainty, the Man wasn't prepared for a ball of fire from Joel. Several seconds earlier.. Realizing the Man would reach the rifle before he would, Joel ducked behind the truck. Opening the truck door, Joel looked for another weapon, and even better, he found two. In an emergency kit, he found a medical kit and a flare gun, with a piece of pipe nearby. Slowly peeking through the mirrors, he saw the Man lower the rifle, and look around, confused. Joel quickly stood up and fired the flare gun, the bright ball of fire hurtling at the Man. Quickly falling out of the way, the Man was shocked and deafened by the sound of the flare, and was too dazed to hear Joel, who slammed the pipe into the back of the Man's head, knocking him to the ground. Joel hits the Man in the head again and again, the third strike shattering the pipe. Pulling his Taurus, Joel pointed it in the Man's face. "Don't move." The Man simply nodded and asked, "Are you going to kill me?" "Give me a reason why I shouldn't." Joel's tone showing his anger. "I...I have a son, who needs me to keep him safe. He's in the woods, hiding up there, and doesn't know I was captured. If you kill me, just promise me you'll find him, tell him what happened to me, and take care of him. Please." Resigned to his fate, the Man leaned back and stared at Joel. Joel raised his gun, and looked the Man in the eyes. "I don't need to promise you," Joel says as he lowers his gun and helps the Man up, ",because you're coming with me." Grabbing the rifle, the Man stopped to get ammo from Phillip's body, alongside look for food and supplies to split with Joel. "Alright, we'll find your boy, then work our way to that dam." Joel pointed towards a dam on the horizon as he and the Man began to work their way up the path. "Thank you." The Man replied. "Name's Joel, by the way. Figured I should let you know." Nodding, the Man opened his mouth to tell Joel his name in return only for Ellie's cry of "Joel!" to cut him off. "Where the hell have you been?" Ellie asked, helping Joel pull himself up the edge of the cliff. "Making new friends, I suppose." Joel replied as he helped the Man up. "Who is this?" Ellie asked. "A man I met. I saved his life, figured we could use the extra help." Joel wiped the dirt off his hands, then turned to the Man and said,"Well, guess we better go find your boy." The Man nods, then leads the way into the woods. WINNER: JOEL Expert's Opinion It was decided that Joel was able to win this simply because he was the overall better warrior. Armed with a better weapon with more ammo, Joel's vastly superior experience, creativity, and equal brutality were easily enough to trump the Man's superior stealth. Stealth is good, but when you're overpowered and outgunned, it certainly won't win you the fight, and this is a perfect case of that. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:North American Warriors